Work of Art
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are working on their projects for their art class.


Work of Art

By Captainkodak

Kim and Ron crawled through the HVAC duct of the Upperton Museum of Art. The local police had asked Team Possible to assist them in trying to catch an art thief that had been hitting art galleries and museums in other states. An informant had told the authorities that the bandit would most likely try and get a certain sculpture from the museum. The informant knew only a basic date of when the bandit would strike, which had led to the two teens staking out the museum for two nights now. Both were a little tired and more than a little bored. Lying in an air duct for hours on end was not the most exciting thing to do. Kim lay in front of Ron, staring through one vent. Ron was just behind her, her feet just in front of his face. He watched the same sculpture through the vent in front of him.

They had brought some schoolwork with them, so they would at least have something to do. Their art class had been on a field trip to the museum just a couple of days before. Each of them was supposed to pick a favorite piece of art and complete a project on it. It could be a normal paper, a poem, or a drawing or painting of their favorite piece of art. Both Kim and Ron had picked the sculpture they were protecting since they had to look at it for hours on end. They thought they would have the best opportunity to view and complete a project on it. Kim had chosen to write a critique on it while Ron was still trying to decide between a poem and a sketch. The sculpture they were watching was a figure of a young woman on a revolving pedestal. Kim was not pleased with Ron's choice, but at least he was actually thinking of completing the project.

The night passed again without incident, and the two teens climbed down out of the vent when the museum staff had notified them that the security system had been turned off. Kim and Ron could barely walk, they were so tired. Their hair was disheveled, eyes bloodshot, dark circles under their eyes, and they both had to report to school to turn in their projects. They only had to make it through art class before being excused from school for the day, so they walked slowly into the school and headed for their art class. Kim stumbled into her seat and laid her head on her desk. Ron collapsed into his seat in front of her and slid down as he leaned back. Soon, his head was all the way back on Kim's desk, nestled beside hers. After a few seconds, the other students heard the distinctive sounds of snoring. Of course, Ron sounded like a chainsaw, and Kim sounded like a lawnmower. Somehow, neither one was roused by the noise pollution taking place millimeters from their own ears. People at Middleton High had long since stopped trying to decipher "Kim+Ronhappiness" equation; it was just one of the wonders of the world.

Steve Barkin marched into the room.

"Listen up, people. Mrs. Moore had an accident in the art studio. Apparently, she slipped on some spilled paint and threw her back out. She will be out for about three days. She informed me of the needs and requirements for your studies, so get ready to learn. Now, be quiet, so I can take the roll."

The room was instantly quiet as Barkin picked up the roll book. He stood and was about to call the first name when the dual motors of Team Possible's snoring reached his ears. His face was reduced to a fierce scowl. Students sleeping in his class? That was tantamount to a soldier sleeping on duty. He laid the roll book down and strode out into the room to locate the transgressors. It didn't take him long to arrive at the desks of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. He noticed that they were still in their mission gear. Stoppable was laid back to the point his head was on Kim's desk, his mouth wide open. Kim's head was on her desk nestled in the crook of one arm, the other hanging limply at her side. Barkin stood at the side of the two students.

"Stoppable, Possible, wake up!" he ordered.

He was greeting with louder snoring. His face started to turn red.

"Stoppable, Possible, no sleeping in class!" He yelled.

Kim murmured and the other arm came up to cover her head. Ron just snorted a little and shifted his head. Other than this, the teens merely continued their impersonations of two lawn care motors, unaware that anything was wrong. Barkin gritted his teeth as he brought himself up to his full height. He clasped his hands behind his back. The other students knew this was a bad sign. Bonnie, who sat behind Kim, decided she would move back a couple of seats. Tara, who was in front of Ron, decided to move also. The area around Kim and Ron was soon voided of students as Barkin stood watching Kim and Ron. He reared back and let loose with his full military voice.

"POSSIBLE, STOPPABLE, WAKE UP!"

The blinds on the windows vibrated as Kim and Ron attempted to leap up out of their seats while still in them. This impossible task caused both seats to tip over and spilled the two teens to the floor. Kim was upended and found herself with her head and shoulders on the floor and her feet over her head. Ron was sprawled face up on the floor. Both opened their eyes and attempted to get to their feet. Books and papers had spilled under them. Kim tried to stand, but slipped on her notebook. She fell backwards onto the floor again. Ron skidded on some composition books and fell head first into Barkin's stomach. He bounced off and landed on the floor next to Kim. Kim jumped to her feet and helped Ron to his feet. They turned to see a very red-faced Barkin looking down on them.

Barkin leaned forward until his face was inches from theirs. Kim and Ron produced little smiles.

"Good morning Mr. Barkin." They said in unison.

"You two are lucky that I was informed of the matter of your mission last night and that you were to be excused for the rest of the day after you turned in your projects. Otherwise, you would be serving detention until you graduated. Now, clean up this mess, turn in your projects and go home." Barkin glowered.

Kim and Ron turned and rummaged through the papers on the floor. Kim found her paper quickly and handed it to Mr. Barkin. Then she picked up both of their desks and set them right side up. Ron finally pulled some papers from a folder and handed them to the substitute teacher. The two teens gathered their belongings and left to check out.

Barkin watched as the two exhausted teens stumbled out of the room. He looked down at the papers they had just handed in. Kim's was in perfect order as always, while Ron's was slightly crumpled. He noticed that Ron's had a number of drawings with it. He glanced closer at it and started to read what was written on his paper. A thin smile crossed his lips.

"Well, well, Mr. Stoppable, it appears that that you are moving up in the world."

He turned and snapped at the class.

"Alright, people, settle down. Nothing unusual for those two. Get your papers out and ready to turn in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning

Kim opened the door to her home and stepped out into the morning sun. She glanced over to the driveway to see Ron pulling in on his motorcycle. The scooter had fallen apart soon after the night of the Diablos. In repayment, Nakasumi-sama had replaced it with one of the hottest model motorcycles in Japan. It was painted the Team Possible colors. Ron had ordered two helmets with their logo on the side with colors to match the motorcycle. He had also obtained two leather jackets with their names on the back. Many heads had been turned the first morning that the two of them had come roaring into the school parking lot.

Kim walked over to Ron and gave him his good morning kiss. She climbed on the motorcycle behind Ron, put her helmet on and pulled herself close to him.

"You ready to hear about those art projects?"

Ron smiled as he turned to look at her. He flipped his visor up.

"Oh, yeah! The Rondo worked hard on his project."

Kim giggled a bit.

"Well, the Ron-man never did tell me what he finally did his project on."

"You'll have to wait to see, Kimila. It's gonna be a surprise. And don't even think about trying the PDP 'cause it won't work."

Ron started the cycle and headed for school, while Kim just regular pouted, thinking about how she hated secrets and how her Ron could've possibly come up with a defense to the Puppy Dog Pout.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teens entered the room to see Mr. Barkin standing there. Kim and Ron grimaced and quietly took their seats. Ron put his textbook on the desk and reached for his file folder. Kim already had her book and file ready for class when Mr. Barkin started calling roll.

"OK, people, I graded your projects over the weekend and I must say that there was some fine work done. Possible, I enjoyed your critique of the statue at the museum. I understand that you had plenty of time to look at it. Jenkins, your work on the painting in the museum lobby was excellent. The best work was done by a student who really surprised me. Stoppable, fine job."

"Aw, yeah, who rocks?" Ron punched the air.

Kim squealed and gave him a hug.

"Yes, Mr. Stoppable, your poem on "A Work of Art" was excellent. The art work you added, I must say, really added to it." Barkin added.

Ron face turned white as he flipped open his notebook and started to flip through the pages. He stopped and glanced at a paper in his folder.

"You did such a fine job that I am going to share it with the entire class." Barkin continued.

"EEP, I am so dead." Ron moaned quietly and laid his head on his desk.

Kim began to worry over Ron's reaction.

"Ron, what's wrong."

"I am so dead." Ron repeated.

Barkin picked up a piece of paper and began to read.

_A Work of Art_

_By Ron Stoppable_

_I gaze upon this work of art.  
This natural wonder,  
Truly fashioned by God.  
This work has always before me.  
Yet only in recent years,  
Have I grown to appreciate its perfection._

_I gaze upon this work of art.  
During the winds of fall,  
The snows of winter,  
The showers of spring  
And the sun of summer  
Its beauty shows through the seasons._

_I gaze upon this work of art.  
It is elegance in motion,  
Graceful, yet strong,  
Lithe, nimble, flowing,  
Seldom still, always agile,  
Its symmetry never failing._

_I gaze upon this work of art.  
Sheltered, unsheltered,  
Clad, unclad,  
Enclosed, and free.  
Outfitted, ready  
It has never failed to amaze me._

_I gaze upon this work of art.  
I truly wonder upon it each day,  
Its splendor, its exquisiteness  
A miracle of life.  
A true phenomenon,  
It is a true vision of precision._

_I gaze upon this work of art.  
I marvel at my fate,  
That it is now a part of my life.  
A true blessing I have had,  
To appreciate such a wonder.  
It has been a privilege to witness._

Ron continued to moan quietly as Barkin read the poem. When he finished Barkin reached over and turned on the screen. A scan of the paper displayed on the screen for all to see the illustrations. Kim was trying to find out what was wrong with Ron and was not paying attention to the screen.

"Way to go, Stoppable!" yelled Brick.

Tara's eyes grew wide as she stared at the screen and turned to look at Kim. Kim stopped trying to talk to Ron and looked up. Her mouth popped open and her face started to turn red.

Bonnie looked up. "Oh, my God, that's…that's….."

"Ronald Stoppable, what are pictures of my butt doing on your paper?" Kim growled.

On the screen was Ron's paper. Several pictures had been drawn around the writing. All of them were of Kim from behind. The largest had apparently been drawn while they were in the air-duct at the museum. The picture clearly showed Kim from the rear wearing her mission clothes.

The class erupted in laughter and cheers.

Ron sat up and turned around to look at Kim with a sheepish grin on his face. Kim glared at him a moment before breaking out in a smile.

"Sorry KP, I turned in the wrong paper."

Kim leaned forward and, stealing a glance at Barkin, gave Ron a quick kiss. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"If you like it that much, maybe we can arrange a private show later." She purred.

Ron's face turned an even deeper red as he turned around to face Mr. Barkin.

"Well done, Stoppable. Your first A in this class."

Monique leaned over to whisper to Kim.

"Ooohhh…. You lucky girl, your BF writes poetry about you."

When class ended, Kim and Ron gathered their materials and headed out of class. Kim took Ron's arm and laid her head on his shoulder as they left. Bonnie stood at her locker as the two walked up the hallway. She turned to face Brick and punched him in the arm.

"Why can't you write poetry about me?

"Huh?" Brick stuttered.

Bonnie looked back as the two teens continued up the hall. Several other students from the class stopped Kim and Ron to talk to them. Even from a distance, Bonnie could see the look Kim was giving Ron. She slammed shut her locker and stalked off, leaving Brick standing there.

"Hey, babe, I'll write about you next time. What part do you want me to write about? You got Kim beat in the front works. I'll…"

Brick stopped talking when Bonnie whirled to glare back at him.

Brink started whistling and turned to go the other direction. He started making other plans for the next few nights.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings one and all. Hope you enjoyed this one. I came up with the idea awhile back when I saw a picture that Ivymae over at DA did. Kim caught Ron drawing pictures of her so I just took that idea and ran with it. As always Kim, Ron and the gang are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.


End file.
